


In time, even stars burn out. Even Jedi are mortal

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of characters in Star wars would need that, Also therapy, Angst with a Happy Ending, But they probably need a good discussion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Jedi are mortal and Obi-Wan has been taken one month ago by slavers, when he was protecting a Senator.The two facts don't sit well together in Jango's brain.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 266
Collections: Bad ass Obi fics





	In time, even stars burn out. Even Jedi are mortal

Jedi are mortal.

For all the power crackling under their skin, for all their fount of foreboding living in their mind, for all their impossible feasts with a light saber, for all their refusal of normal physical limitations in fights, at the end of all things, Jedi are mortal.

For years, Jango had found satisfaction in this fact.

He had killed Jedi, with his blaster, with his bare hands, with treacheries most of the time, because he was smart, and smart enough didn’t go toes to toes with a Jedi who had even only a second of warning.

To kill a Jedi, a hunter had to cripple them in the first few seconds, or it was almost impossible.

Jedi are mortal, for people who knew how to do it.

For years, Jango had rejoiced in this idea.

Now, it is ice in his belly and rage in his brain.

Jedi are mortal and Obi-Wan has been taken almost one month ago.

Jedi are mortal but for now, Obi-Wan lives, of this Obi-Wan’s crèche mates, who are searching with the same dedication as Jango, assure him.

Jedi are mortal and for the first time, Jango is thinking of the corollary.

Jedi can be hurt, Jedi can be broken, their flesh burnt, their bones shattered, their blood can be shed, as for any other being.

Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan that he used to hate, without knowing him, because Obi-Wan was a Jedi, Obi-Wan can be hurt, shattered.

Jango has been a slave, a soldier, a fighter, a bounty hunter. He knows a lot of things about the horrors people can inflict on other people.

So, it is really not surprising that when they receive a signal with Obi-Wan’ secret ID, from an old space station, supposed to have been abandoned for decades, Jango is the first with feet on the ground.

He’s ready to fight his way through an entire army of slavers, or whatever other ruffians had taken Obi-Wan, to rescue his sometimes lover, sometimes partner in mission, the Jedi he will need to have a long reflexion session about right after.

He doesn’t need too.

From the sixty-ish crew who took him, when Obi-Wan bought time for the Senator he was protecting and their crew to escape, no one of them are in any shape to pose problems.

A few are dead, a lot more are missing various appendages, half the station is on fire, apparently the Captain has been spaced, naked, by the Jedi and his second in command is refusing to be in the same room as Obi-Wan.

All the other prisoners the slavers had collected are looking at Obi-Wan with galaxy in their eyes. The Jedi has a split lips and a ferocious snarl once an idiotic Judicial doesn’t handle the former slaves with the compassion he should (he’s an idiot and apparently one of those human who look as aliens as beneath them. Jango is sure Jedi aren’t supposed to make Judicial officers cry).

So, the answer of Jango’s brain isn’t really surprising. The moment they are alone, Obi-Wan wishing for a warm shower, Jango following without asking, the bounty hunter kisses him.

Obi-Wan makes a scandalized noise.

“I’m filthy,” he protests and as Jango kisses him again, he pushes him a little harder: “I haven’t brushed my teeth in one month! I want a shower, an entire tube of toothpaste and to sleep for a day.” Jango has only half-listened to his tirade, he has coiled himself around Obi-Wan and he feels a suspicious tremor in his entire body.

“Are you….are you fine?” Obi-Wan finally asks, trying to see his face. In the Force, Jango is such a mess of conflicting feeling, Obi-Wan doesn’t understand him a bit.

“I thought you were dead,” Jango finally says, and Obi-Wan’s hands frame his face.

“Bant would have known it,” he tries to reassure but Jango isn’t finished,

“I thought you were dead, and instead you were magnificently handing those idiots their own asses. You were alone and you killed ten of them!”

Obi-Wan makes a face, like regret, and Jango bites his lips, not very gently.

“No remorse! I had forgotten. Being worried you were mortal, I had forgotten –“ he kisses the split lip he had just bitten like a savage as a plea for forgiveness, “I had forgotten you were so lethal, -“ Obi-Wan makes a noise, but Jango doesn’t relent, kissing a cheek, the corner of the mouth, “I had forgotten the warrior in you, the _Knight,_ the hunter.” Jango hauls Obi-Wan in his arms, despite his protestation than he can walk, thank you very much, and deposes him in the bench in the shower, before helping him with his clothes like a bath servant would in one of those decadent bath houses contracts have someone taken him.

“My warrior,” he whispers, kissing a bare shoulder.

“Strong,” he praises, as he washes Obi-Wan’s skin himself.

“Refusing to bend”, he admires, brushing kisses everywhere he could reach, “Indomitable, unbeatable, ferocious Jedi who rescued himself and other, you taught them all!”. He knew Obi-Wan’s body, he had been in and out of his bed, and various horizontal surfaces, for almost three years, and the body let see now how little the Jedi had had to sustain himself those past months, and Jango _in peto_ thought he could perhaps cook for him, something he had only done for Bobba in the last years.

“I killed, I took no pleasure in it,” Obi-Wan says to him, once he had used not the entire tube of toothpaste, like he has said, but a good part of it. “Don’t go thinking I’m something I’m not.”

Jango steals his lips again.

“I hate that you’re mortal,” he says simply, “My mind never let go of the horrors that could happen to you, this past month, and a warrior who takes pleasure in killing is a butcher. But that you can defend yourself….”

Another kiss, and this time Obi-Wan is a more active participant.

“I haven’t had to fight a Jedi for years,” Jango says later, as they search for their breath in the bed ravaged, “and…and I will rest easier, to remember that if something takes you, one day, it will need to be a small army.”

Obi-Wan’s hand searches for his in the debacle of the sheet.

“Tomorrow, we will need to have a conversation on how even stars burn out, and you can’t refuse to get attached to people on the principle than they are mortal.”

“Not tonight?” Jango asks, because he hates Obi-Wan’s franc discussion about emotions.

“Tonight,” Obi-Wan admits, “I’m reassured too than people could only take you from me with a small army.”

He rolls over, kisses his brow.

“One day, I will lose you, you will lose me, strong or not. Please, don’t keep me at arm’s length anymore because of that.”

He has a self-depreciative smile.

“I had a long month to think about my life and what I would like to change in it.”

Without a word, Jango wraps himself around his Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, come and say hi!


End file.
